


I Missed You

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: The truth comes out regarding Zorii’s repeated supply deliveries
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompt- “Actually...I just missed you.”

“Actually...I just miss you.”

Poe froze in his tracks. Frowning to himself for a moment before turning around and facing Zorii again who stood there with her helmet under her arm just outside her cargo ship. 

“Sorry, what was that?” He cupped his ear, a smirk developing. 

Zorii rolled her eyes. “Ok, never mind.”

“No, no, it’s too late now! I’m pretty sure you can take something like that back.” Poe crossed his arms, looking all too pleased with himself. “So  _ that’s _ why you keep making supply runs for us.”

“Hey, I genuinely wanted to help out,” she added. 

Poe leaned in a little closer, dropping his voice. “So that kiss on Ajan Kloss really did it for ya huh?”

Zorii gave him a playful shove, cracking a smile despite herself. 

“Trust me, I get it,” Poe went on. “I mean, that was  _ some kiss _ . I’d miss me too!”

“Y’know I’m starting to regret this entire conversation, Dameron,” Zorii shot back, moving past him to board her ship again. “So if you’re done, I need to get back to-“ 

Poe caught her around the waist, swinging her into his arms and silencing them both with a kiss. A kiss which Zorii couldn’t help but respond to, dropping her helmet and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself in tighter against him. 

After a few dizzying moments, Poe finally pulled away, giving her an uncharacteristically soft smile. 

“I missed you too, y’know,” he whispered. “So please tell me you don’t have to leave right away.”

“I’ve been asked to tell you,” C-3PO said, suddenly walking up to the entwined pair, “That you are now cleared for takeoff.”

Zorii gave Poe a slow smile, tilting her head slightly to reply to 3PO.

“You can tell them never mind...I’m in no rush.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the chemistry of these two and I’m mad they didn’t get their on screen kiss. COME ON ZORII, TAKE THAT HELMET OFF AND KISS THAT GORGEOUS MAN!! XD


End file.
